Let It Shine So They Can See We Were Meant To Be
by kurisu christina
Summary: oneshot, sequel to "It's Not What Good Girls Do". Melissa takes Faye to karaoke night at the Boathouse grill.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Circle… except in the world that inside my head.**

**But that's not real, so…**

**I don't own "Somebody" from Lemonade Mouth either.**

**A/N: So some people were saying they wanted a sequel to "It's Not What Good Girls Do" and I got a really great idea for it. I hope you like it.**

I had been suspicious since the minute Melissa had called me and told me we were going somewhere fun tonight. Now, normally "fun" was just going to the abandoned house to sneak kisses where the Circle couldn't see us, or to walk in the woods, or even rent a boat and go sailing. But this time Melissa had specifically said that "fun" involved wearing a pretty outfit. Since when did anything we had done before involve pretty clothes?

It had been a few weeks since I had kissed Melissa. Our relationship was… different. She was scared to tell anyone, and for obvious reasons. I didn't care but I kept it a secret so that she wouldn't feel threatened by anyone. I didn't want her to be scared.

I glanced at the mirror and adjusted my ruffled blue top. It wasn't the usual dark color I was sued to, but Melissa said I looked better in light colors. She said it reminded her of when we were little and I would wear those cheap sundresses from Goodwill that my parents could afford. We weren't rich back then. It had just been Nick, Melissa, and I. Adam and Diana were off in their own separate world, only collided with us later, in 8th grade. Even then we only tolerated each other, until we discovered magic.

I put on black jeans to satisfy my need for something dark and adjusted my makeup, lighter than usual. I didn't know what was getting into me. Even though we were dating I didn't usually listen to Melissa when it came to changing. She had gotten me to drink less and stop experimenting with all those magical drugs Nick had used, but that was it.

I finally heard the doorbell ring and sprang up to get it before my Mom did. I saw her glance up as I ran by. "That's a very beautiful top, Faye. You going somewhere… with a boy, maybe?"

"No, Mom, just Melissa." I said quickly. When I opened the door she was standing there, smiling and bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Hey."

"Hey." She peeked inside, then dragged me onto the porch and slammed the door. Before I could get a word in she was hugging me so tightly I couldn't breathe.

"Whoah, Melissa, whoah! Is something wrong?" I asked.

She pulled away and shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong."

I glanced around and when I saw no one was there I gave her a quick kiss. "I'm glad. So, where are we going?"

She grinned. "You'll see."

The ride there we listened to the radio in silence, Melissa tapping the steering wheel with her hand. She always got jittery when she was nervous… I wondered what was making her so nervous. Was it where we were going?

When she pulled up at the Boathouse grill I gasped. "Here?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be fun… I heard something about karaoke night." Melissa mumbled.

I smiled at her, but I could feel nervousness in the pit of my stomach. Why did I care? "Are you sure?"

She sat in silence for a while before finally saying, "Yes."

I got out and gently took her hand as we walked in, but as soon as we entered to doorway she saw Cassie and Jake talking to Adam—more what looked like Cassie breaking up a fight between them—and Diana sitting at a table by herself, Melissa dropped my hand and stepped away from me a little. I felt my heart sink. I should have expected her to be nervous, but for a second I had hoped that maybe she would be okay.

"C'mon." I picked a table far away from the rest of the Circle and sat across from her. "Are you still sure about this? We could leave."

"It's fine." said Melissa shortly. "I'm fine."

We sat there for nearly twenty minutes, just watching people try to sing. Diana and Cassie somehow convinced Adam to go and he was horrible. That, of course, got him and Jake fighting again. The whole time I kept glancing at Melissa. She looked like she was having an internal struggle over something, but I didn't know what. She was biting her lip and playing with the food on her plate.

I nudged her foot. "Melissa?"

"Huh?"

"You look sick." I observed. "Maybe we should leave. I know this is supposed to be fun and normal, but…" I let it hang in the air between us. _Neither one of us can accept that we'll get teased because of who we are._

"No, you no what?" she said. She jumped up. "We came here to have fun, and we're going to have fun."

"Melissa, what—?"

She was already up and asking if she could sing next. The man nodded, asking her something, and she leaned in to whisper it in his ear. Cassie, Adam, Jake, and Diana all looked surprised. They hadn't even realized we were here, but it took them all of five seconds to spot me.

My heart was starting to pound. What was Melissa doing? I had a bad feeling that she would turn out to be a horrible singer and humiliate herself, but then I felt so guilty. I was her girlfriend, I shouldn't think that.

Melissa took her place on the makeshift "stage" that was only an inch high. The man behind her started playing piano. She took a deep breath and looked at me, smiling.

_Can you see me?__  
><em>_'Cause I'm right here__  
><em>_Can you listen?__  
><em>_'Cause I've been trying to make you notice__  
><em>_What it'd mean to me__  
><em>_To feel like somebody_

That was when she started to walk towards me, and my heart skipped a beat. She was looking right at me.

___We've been on our way to nowhere__  
><em>_Tryin' so hard to get there__  
><em>_When I say_

_Oh, we're gonna let it show__  
><em>_We're gonna just let go of everything__  
><em>_Holding back our dreams__  
><em>_And try__  
><em>_To make it come alive__  
><em>_C'mon let it shine so they can see__  
><em>_We were meant to be__  
><em>_Somebody__  
><em>_Somebody, yeah__  
><em>_Somehow__  
><em>_Someday__  
><em>_Someway__  
><em>_Somebody…_

She was directly in front of me. I heard little gasps from the rest of the Circle, and I couldn't care less. They could think what they wanted. Even though my face was flushed and I felt terrified, it was the best moment of my whole life.

_I'm so tired__  
><em>_Of being invisible__  
><em>_But I feel it, yeah_

She took my hand, all traces of nervousness gone from her face. I felt the fire erupt in my veins.

_Like a fire below the surface__  
><em>_Trying to set me free__  
><em>_Burning inside of me__  
><em>_'Cos we're standing on the edge now__  
><em>_It's a long way down__  
><em>_But I say__  
><em> 

_Oh, we're gonna let it show__  
><em>_We're gonna just let go of everything__  
><em>_Holding back our dreams__  
><em>_And try__  
><em>_To make it come alive__  
><em>_C'mon let it shine so they can see__  
><em>_We were meant to be__  
><em>_Somebody__  
><em>_Somebody, yeah__  
><em>_Somehow__  
><em>_Someday__  
><em>_Someway__  
><em>_Somebody…___

_We will walk out of this darkness__  
><em>_Feel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sun__  
><em>_Oh…__  
><em>_And when we fall, we fall together__  
><em>_Till we get back up and we will rise as one__  
><em>_Oh…___

_Oh__, w__e're gonna let it show__  
><em>_We're gonna just let go of everything__  
><em>_Holding back our dreams__  
><em>_And try__  
><em>_To make it come alive__  
><em>_C'mon let it shine so they can see__  
><em>_We were meant to be__  
><em>_Somebody! __  
><em>_Somebody, yeah__  
><em>_Somehow__  
><em>_Someday__  
><em>_Someway__  
><em>_Somebody__  
><em>_Somebody__  
><em>_Ooooooh…_

When she finished everyone started to applaud and cat-call. She was amazing at singing, I knew that, but all that was registering was what had just happened.

Melissa ignored them guy that leered at us as he too the mic back, and the stares Cassie, Adam, and Jake were giving us. Diana didn't seem to care. Instead of bothering to look at them Melissa snuggled up next to me in the booth and finished off her food ravenously.

"Singing is hard work." She commented, stealing some of my fries. "So… are you having fun?"

"Of course." I said. "You have no idea how much I love you right now."

The happiness in her face was worth any stares we might get. "Good, because I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

**A/N: Like it? Not spellchecked, so you know.**


End file.
